Zuko's Uprising
by Ben10Yaoi
Summary: Collab with Paperfox19; Third and Final Installment of our Jet Trilogy


Zuko woke up to a room filled with the smell of sex. Zuko looked around and around him was a bare ass naked Haru; laying a few feet away from him; Haru looked amazingly hot; cum dripping out of his tan cheeks; a large dog tail butt plug wedged in his ass and a collar locked firmly in place on his neck. Zuko smirked but then realized he was in the same predicament; he rubbed his sore ass; feeling the cum inside of him and feeling the large butt plug and the dog tail out of his ass. "What the hell happened..?" he asked as he pulled at the collar around his neck; and then it all came back to him; ever last thing that Jet had made him do these last few months.

Zuko snarled; angry, sore, and horny all at the same time. Zuko began to wander around the castle on all fours as not to attract attention to him. Zuko found Aang first; Aang was asleep in a rather large bed; which Zuko quickly realized was his father's bed. Zuko crawled off and looked for Ozai but couldn't help but smirk when he found Ozai begging to be used by the locals who were happy to oblige. His hands and body locked up tight as the locals fucked both of his holes. But Zuko's smile faded when he saw that all the firebenders were kneeling at the side of Earthbenders and Waterbenders. Some kissing their master's feet; some of them begging to be fucked just like Ozai; and some of them even having dog tails in their tight asses.

Zuko crawled back from the courtyard and found Sokka and Hakoda. Both of the hot Watertribe men were working out; both of them as hot as ever but Zuko noticed that they were both under Jet's trance and Zuko inspected them and saw that on Hakoda's body Jet had wrote "Cum Dump" and "Jet's Personal Cocksucker" and on Sokka's body Jet had wrote "Cum Slut" and "Jet's Personal Pussy" but Zuko knew that more than Jet had fucked Sokka as Hakoda was eying Sokka's tight ass and cock as he did jumping jacks.

Zuko crawled off and finally reached the throne room where Jet was sitting naked on the throne; feet up on Haru's face. "Thought I left him back in the room." thought Zuko when he realized Haru must have woken up and gotten past him. "Here bitch" grinned Jet to Zuko. Zuko having no other choice crawled over as fast as he can but Jet saw through it. "You weren't eying my cock; not even once." he said. "So; I figured you'd break free eventually but I really wish it'd been later. Because now I have to put you back" he said as he looked into Zuko's eyes. Thinking quickly Zuko grabbed a mirror and Jet; already in mid trance couldn't stop it and hypnotized himself. Ending his reign.

Zuko grinned. "Jet; I am your master. Now; Tell everyone under your control that they listen to me now. King Zuko. As it should be" said Zuko as he removed the collar and the dog tail butt plug and grinned. Jet nodded and word quickly spread about King Zuko. Zuko kept everything in the palace how it was; Aang as his lover, Ozai as a fuck toy for Firebenders only now; But we'll get to that later. He kept Sokka and Hakoda as his suck and fuck toys and kept Haru as his dog. Leaving only Jet; the one Zuko despised most and his over all rival.

When Jet returned from spreading the word of Zuko's rule Zuko grinned at him and disrobed Jet; showing his massive cock hang loose. "No cumming slave." said Zuko as he jacked Jet; earning loud moans from him. Zuko just laughed and then had a better idea. Zuko forced Jet to remain where he was and went and got Hakoda and had Jet give Hakoda a new command. Hakoda would top for everyone except Zuko which Zuko wanted because Hakoda was hot, muscular; he didn't' deserve to be a bottom for anyone else but Zuko. Jet was in the same hand; his crimes against Zuko were too great to be ignored. Zuko walked over to his throne and sat down. "Slave Jet; come here." said Zuko. Jet nodded and walked over to Zuko's throne and keeled.

"You are going to watch this!" Zuko commanded and he summoned Aang to the throne room. The control over Aang's mind accepted the new command with Zuko as King. "Aang I waited to long to tell you this but I love you." He kissed Aang right in front of Jet.  
Aang blushed and kissed him back with equal amounts of passion. "I love you so much." Aang smiled truly and embraced his precious fire lord. Zuko smirked when he felt Aang's hard cock press against him. He raised Aang's hips so Jet wopuld see his tight little hole, Zuko brought his fingers to tease Aang's tight pucker, the heat of his finger had Aang clinging to him and moaning his name.  
Sokka came over with a jar of oils, perfect for lubrication. He lubed up Zuko's thick cock, the oils reacted to Zuko's fire bender body and it heated up. Zuko brought his cock to Aang's tight pucker, the air bender slid down and filled himself with the hot prick.  
Jet watched as Aang moaned louder than ever before, his tight ass opened up and consumed Zuko's cock. He groaned and tried to move but the mental command held him in place. Aang and Zuko made out as the fire bender thrust in and out, he bumped that little bundle of nerves that had Aang's cock spilling his cum all over his body.  
Even though he had cum Aang was still hard. Zuko looked over and saw that Hakoda was starring hungrily at Aang's ass. "Aang would you like Hakoda's big cock in you?"  
Aang looked back and saw Hakoda's massive water tribe pecker. "Yes but I don't want Zuko to leave me."  
"Alright we can do that. Hakoda would you like to join me inside Aang?"

"It would be an honor." He nodded to Sokka and the boy lubed his father's cock with the oil. Hakoda stepped over Jet who gave a muffled moan as he watched Hakoda line his cock up along side Zuko's cock. Zuko grabbed Aang's cheeks and spread them and fondled the firm ass. Hakoda slid in and Aang moaned in a mix of pain on pleasure, Zuko grit his teeth and focused on keeping himself from cumming. Zuko didn't move but he let Hakoda move, thrusting deep into Aang's tight ass.  
Zuko loved the feeling of Aang's incredibly tight channel as well as the thrusting of Hakoda's stiff cock created an amazing friction. Zuko worked on Aang's front he took his left nipple into his mouth and began sucking it, while his hands played with Aang's cock and balls.  
Aang hugged Zuko, and Hakoda began kissing Aang's neck. The airbender came again and tightened around the two studs in his ass. They moaned and spilled their cum deep into Aang. "Hakoda would you take Aang to get cleaned up, make sure you let Sokka have a treat." Hakoda pulled Aang up but kept himself buried, he locked his arms under Aang's legs.  
The water tribe boys left with Aang and Jet groaned. Zuko grabbed Jet by the hair. "Hope you enjoyed the view, cause that's the last time you will ever see Aang's ass." He slapped his face with his cock. "Haru-puppy come here." Haru came up and Jet saw his massive cock bobbing. "Good boy, Jet's ass is lonely puppy consider it your new home."

Haru barked happily and he plunged into Jet's ass. Jet cried out and Zuko thrust his cock into his mouth muffling his cries, he let Haru go wild and the earth bender went wild pounding into his tight ass.

Jet cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Haru fucked him harder; howling like a dog in heat. Zuko grinned evilly at Jet and walked over to him. "Open!" commanded Zuko. Jet opened his mouth; still barely fighting the mind control and opened his mouth. Zuko thrust his cock into Jet's mouth and fucked his face; hard and fast as he moaned. Zuko forcefully humped his face while Haru humped him from behind.  
This eventually set Jet over the edge and allowed the mind control to take full effect. Jet moaned at the two cocks fucking his nice new pussy. Zuko fucked his face harder; taking out all his anger into his thrusts. "You taste that cock; that's the last taste of Aang's ass you'll ever get. Savor it as it fucks your face." laughed Zuko as he fucked his mouth harder.  
Haru fucked him harder and faster on Zuko's command. "Cum Puppy" said Zuko. Haru moaned in relief; not having been allowed to cum in days and blew his huge load right into Jet's ass. Jet let out a moan of pleasure as Haru filled his ass. Zuko smiled and with one final thrust blew his load into Jet's mouth and face. When Zuko and Haru were done Jet's face as covered in cum and had an ass to match.

Zuko went to check on Aang, leaving Haru to get his cock cleaned by Jet. The rebel got a taste of his ass as he licked Haru's thick cock. Zuko left Jet aware of his control so he would always know that Zuko had bested him.  
He found Aang with the water tribe boys, Hakoda was sucking on Aang's cock while Sokka was thrusting his tongue into Aang's ass lapping up the cock tail of cum that was inside him. Zuko licked his lips, his cock stiffening up at the hot sight. He played with his cock as he watched the boys work.  
Aang turned his head and saw Zuko watching him and he moaned as his arousal increased. Hakoda felt the boy's cock pulse in his mouth, he bobbed his head faster and he caressed Aang's balls. The airbender's toes curled and he came, spilling his seed into the older male's mouth. "Don't swallow it yet." Zuko ordered he came up to the older male and he kissed him, they swallowed there own share of air bender cum, the kiss lasted a few more minutes, the fire prince played with Hakoda's nipples and he devoured his moans.  
Sokka finished his treat, he came over and took Zuko's cock into his mouth and began sucking it hungrily. Aang returned the favor to Hakoda taking his thick dick into his mouth and sucking him.

Zuko smiled and moaned as Sokka expertly sucked his cock. "Jet was right about one thing; this is a much better use for your mouth." laughed Zuko as Sokka deep throated Zuko's cock; a blank, cock hungry, slutty stare in his face. "Finger yourself" commanded Zuko as Sokka sucked him off. Sokka took three fingers and started to insert them into his ass; moaning as he did. Zuko smirked and thrusted harder and faster into Sokka's expert cock sucking mouth.

Hakoda moaned at Aang's cock sucking skills. "Just as good as Sokka." said Hakoda as he moaned and thrusted his cock into Aang's mouth; forcing him to take more and more of his cock. "Hakoda; after I fuck Sokka; you're gonna give me a tounge bath so you can remember just whose in charge" said Zuko as he looked over Hakoda; his well muscled body was made to top; but Zuko needed him to top and bottom so he needed control over Hakoda. "Yes master" said Hakoda.

Zuko smiled and turned Sokka around and thrusted his cock into Sokka's tight pussy. Sokka moaned. "O...ohhhh...thank you master Zuko for your big dick..." he moaned as he fucked him harder and faster. Zuko's cock rocketting back and forth out of Sokka's hole. Moans of the four hot men filled the room. Zuko fucked him harder and moaned as he could no longer take it and blew a nice load into Sokka's hole. Zuko pulled out and put in a vibrating butt plug to keep his cum in.  
"Start with my feet, Then Armpits, Then Ass, then balls. Then you get my dick" grinned Zuko to Hakoda.

Hakoda obeyed his king, he got down on his hands and knees and began running his tongue all over Zuko's feet, the musk from his feet had turned Hakoda on and the older man reached down to play with his dick as he licked the souls of Zuko's feet. "Aang spank him!"  
Aang obeyed and slapped Hakoda's firm ass, the man moaned and stopped touching his dick. "No playing until you get to my cock, Aang smack his ass whenever he tries touching himself." Aang nodded, "And make it ten smacks for every occurrence." Aang grinned and began smacking Hakoda's muscle rear again and again. Hakoda groaned feeling his cock ache from the pleasure and pain.

Zuko leaned back and put his hands behind his head exposing his hairy pits. Hakoda took that as a sign he had done well and he moved up to Zuko's pits, he nuzzled them at first inhaling his king's musk more, he found himself reaching down to play with his cock again. Aang grinned and started smacking Hakoda's ass.  
Hakoda cried out in bliss and got to work licking Zuko's pits. He ran his tongue over and over lapping up the sweat and feeling the hairs brush over his tongue.  
Zuko moved again pulling his legs back and Hakoda moved back down to lick Zuko's tight ass hole. 'It's been to long since I've been fucked that's the one thing Jet was stupid to not try, a true King explores all pleasure.' Hakoda gave Zuko an amazing rim job, thrusting his tongue in and out, and got his hole nice and wet.  
Hakoda moved up not letting his tongue leave Zuko's body, running all the way up to his sire's family jewels. He took them into his mouth and began sucking them, and juggling them with his tongue. "Man you water tribe boys are good with your mouths!" Zuko moaned and he fisted Hakoda's hair. "Have you earned your reward bitch?"  
The older male nodded hungrily. "Good then come ride me." Hakoda straddled him and put his hungry ass at Zuko's waiting cock. He claimed his prize filling himself with Zuko's manhood, this was his master's cock it filled and claimed him. "Now ride me play with your cock and show me how much you love your master's dick."  
Zuko was pleased to see Hakoda so eager to obey, not only did he play with his cock, but he teased his nipple, using his strong legs to bounce up and down on Zuko's length. His expression was a mix of hunger and lust, but absolute pleasure!  
He noticed Aang waiting patiently for orders and he saw the airbender's dripping cock. He felt his hole twitch remembering the times Aang fucked him. "Aang-baby, fill me with your cock." He blinked in confusion. 'He's so cute.'  
"This is an order, your king is hungry now fill his hungry hole with your cock." Aang obeyed and he filled Zuko slowly, the fire bender cried out in pleasure and he bucked up into Hakoda.

The rhythm was set, Hakoda bouncing up and down happily and Aang met Zuko's tight ass with a different tempo but it had Zuko bucking up off the ground and filling Hakoda's ass again. The sounds of hips meeting hips echoed about the room.  
Sokka watched hungrily pumping his dick and playing with his nipple, like father like son. "Cum for me both of you, show me how much you love my body, honor it with your cum!" The command echoed and the two came harder than ever before, Aang flooded Zuko's insides with his warm cream and Zuko shivered in delight. Hakoda's cock erupted covering not only his own chest and abs but Zuko's chest and abs. Hakoda's clenching heat brought Zuko over the edge and he came flooding Hakoda with his hot seed.  
Hakoda collapsed over Zuko and the prince pulled him into a hot kiss. His cock still stuffing Hakoda's ass. Zuko basked in the warmth of them. Sokka crawled over his body shaking from the vibrations, he was close to cumming again. Zuko went from kissing his water tribe lovers, and he yelped when Aang pulled out of him and joined the heavy make out session.

Sokka moaned loudly and shot his load all over himself. "D...damn..." moaned Zuko smiling. Aang pulled out and Hakoda got off of Zuko's cock and both of them kneeled down next to Hakoda. Zuko grinned. "It's good to be back." grinned Zuko.  
Zuko smiled. "It's time to make some changes"

-Epilogue-

Zuko yawned; he woke up and rubbed his eyes and kissed Aang who was nuzzled up in his bed; naked from head to toe except for a dog collar that read "Zuko's Lover" Zuko smiled every time he read that and went to check on the others.  
Zuko laughed seeing Ozai; Zuko hating his father so much he'd rather not waste the time in removing him everyday and then putting him back. So, Zuko decided to just leave him there. Every day Fire benders; No longer Earth or Water benders would line up to fuck Ozai. Each day more and more cum leaked from his ass and face but Zuko didn't care as long as people paid.  
Zuko smirked at Ozai's begging and headed to Hakoda and Sokka's room. Since Zuko had made Hakoda a bottom to only Zuko; he'd given joint control of Sokka to him. Zuko looked into the waterbender's shared room and watched the show unfold.

Hakoda was sitting in a very comfortable chair as Sokka lapped at his father's feet; licking in between the toes and the soles of his feet. After a bit Hakoda grinned and waved his meaty cock at Sokka's face. "Suck my meat son. I know you love it; come on" he grinned. Hakoda smiled as Sokka lept onto Hakoda's cock and started to suck his big cock. Hakoda moaned as Sokka's expert mouth went to work, licking his cock head and his big dick.  
Sokka groaned as Hakoda pulled his dick away and cupped his balls; nice and sweaty as he dragged them across Sokka's face. Hakoda smiled at the humiliation aspect of this. "On your back." grinned Hakoda. Sokka assumed the position and got on his back.  
Sokka lifted his legs and Hakoda thrusted his dick into Sokka's tight pussy. Hakoda moaned. "Oh...so good. Such a tight pussy." moaned Hakoda as he fucked Sokka hard and fast. Sokka moaning in pleasure. Sokka played with his nipples. "Oh..fuck me daddy...please!" begged Sokka as Hakoda quickened his pace. Hakoda moaned and soon Hakoda's cum leaked from Sokka's ass.  
Zuko smiled and walked off and went to his throne room and smiled seeing Jet and Haru leashed and collared to his throne. Both of them having thick dog tail butt plugs in their asses. Both of them barked in excitement seeing Zuko who smiled. "Jet; Footrest." he grinned seeing Jet kneel before his throne. Zuko put his feet right onto Jet's face and rubbed them around.  
"Haru. Fuck yourself." said Zuko tossing him a large, 8 inch dildo. "300 squats. No cumming." said Zuko. "Woof! Woof!" barked Haru as he removed the tail and put the dildo down and began his squats. Zuko smiled. "Perfect. Just...Perfect."


End file.
